The present invention relates to electronic file transfers, and more specifically, to providing permission filters that ensure only approved files are transferred to a destination directory.
Currently, it is possible to inadvertently move or copy unwanted or inappropriate files. As an example, an engineer installing files on a customer's computer system may unknowingly include inappropriate files from a source computer while copying an entire tools folder to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory device. Those inappropriate files could then be downloaded from the USB device to the customer's computer system. The loading of such inappropriate files onto the customer's computer system could result in a security breach.